Blog użytkownika:Marcelomania/Rodzina Ogórków
Moja pierwsza WIRTUALNA KSIĄŻKA O SMOKACH. Zanim zacznę pisać... Chciałabym powiedzieć, że nie jest to ani dalsza część filmu, ani nic zbyt związanego z filmem. Oczywiście będę wplatała do tekstu postacie, miejsca czy wydarzenia z ekranizacji "Jak wytresować smoka" lecz jest to moja własna historia. Nie zawsze postacie pozytywne w filmie będą pozytywne tutaj. Zachęcam do czytania i komentowania! Rozdział 1 - Wybuchowa pasja Dziadka Ogórka Krótkie przedstawienie rodziny Ogórków: Tata Ogórek(Stefan)- naukowiec. Próbuje udowodnić światu istnienie istot fantastycznych np. elfów. Jego pracownia to pełna komputerów, kabli, małych i większych telewizorków, probówek z dziwnymi płynami oraz zbiorów książek dziadka. Dziupla, w której spędza 3/4 swojego życia. Mama Ogórkowa(Madzia)energiczna kobieta. Do pasji męża podchodzi z pewnym dystansem, ale nie czepia się go. Pracuje w starym antykwariacie na rogu ulicy Sienkiewicza. Nikt nie jest w stanie zliczyć ile książek przeczytała, pozostaje to jej małą tajemnicą. Goyuje jako tako, lecz jest w stanie spełnić oczekiwania swojego młodszego syna Tymka. Tymek- mały rozrabiaka. Żadna teoria nie wytłumaczy jego nadzwyczajnych zdolności do przyciągania kłopotów. Uwielbia MUPPETY i jak jego ojciec wierzy w gnomy, smoki, krasnoludy oraz wróżki. Celestyna- dojrzewająca nastolatka, a to równa się WULKAN ENERGII. Cesia jest miła. Ma najlepszą przyjaciółkę, ale również wrogów np. przeklętą Wiktorię z 6c Dziadek- cóż można powiedzieć... Stara naukowa dusza. Uwielbia zielone surduty(zdaniem Cesi obrzydliwe marynareczki o kolorze rzygów) oraz duże żółte muchy w kropki bordo. Dziadek ma swoją pracownię w piwnicy, gdzie tworzy dziwne maszyny, śmieszne roboty oraz często nieprzydatne nikomu (oprócz dziadka oczywiście) wynalazki np. małe parasolki, które chronią buty przed deszczem lub ochraniacze uszu dla psów. Rodzina Ogórków była postrzegana przez sąsiadów jako bardzo dziwaczna i bardzo tajemnicza rodzina. Ogórki chociaż mieszkali w Twarogowie (małym miasteczku) już od 6 miesięcy to nie mieli wielu znajomych. Mieszkańcy Twarogowa chcieli bliżej poznać tę rodzinę. Niektórzy z nich byli bardzo dociekliwi i męczący w tym poznawaniu. Na przykład pan Koreski z naprzeciwka tego zimowego wieczoru... Mama Ogórkowa właśnie wracała z antykwariatu. Zziajana i zmarznięta wspinała się na 5 piętro starej kamienicy, gdy odezwał się Koreski: -Dobry wieczór!!! - wykrzyknął. Mama Ogórkowa podskoczyła ze strachu i nie dość, że upuściła torbę z książkami to jeszcze tak się zlękła iż zaryła głową w drzwi domu: - Panie!Niech pan trochę uważa na to co mówi! Kurde! Idzie jak taka kunda i krzyczy ci jak hiena albo co!-krzyczała na całe gardło niepozorna pani z antykwariatu- Człowieku! Ty idź się lecz. - po ostatnich słowach pozbierała książki i szybkim krokiem oddaliła się do domu. Natomiast pan Koreski stał jak wryty i odprowadził ją wzrokiem. Ledwo mama weszła do domu, a już zaczęła się awantura: - Mamo!-usłyszała od progu-Mamo! Ja nie wytrzymam w tym domu!- TO CESIA pomyślała- Mamo! To straszne. Dziadek od samego rana majstruje coś w tej swojej piwnicy. Ten mały karaluch Tymek udaje ciągle zwierzaka z muppetów i drze się na cały głos, a tata wynalazł jakiś zespół Dwa plus Jeden czy coś i puszcza to na maksa! -Powoli. Już tłumaczę.-kobieta nie miała siły się kłócić- Tymek jest w swoim pokoju i ma prawo się drzeć ponieważ jeszcze nie ma ciszy nocnej. Dziadek. No wiesz jak to z dziadkiem. -Ale..- Cesia chciała się wtrącić -Poczekaj. Tata znalazł fajną płytę. Ja też ją lubię, ale rzeczywiście puszcza ją za głośno, więc zaraz pójdę do niego i zwrócę mu uwagę. -Ale!- Celestyna zaczęła tracić cierpliwość -No! Jakie ale?!!! -Bo tam u dziadka ciągle coś wybucha!!!- wykrzyknęła -Co?!!!-Ogórkowa była zdziwiona odpowiedzią -No, w y b u ch a!- przeliterowała nastolatka Rozdział 2 - You are a dancing queen! Mama zbladła na wiadomość o dziwnych wybuchach w piwnicy dziadka. Najpierw zbladła, a potem pobiegła do jego pracowni. Za nią pobiegła Cesia. Ledwo mogła nadążyć na mamą, która przeskakiwała co 3 schodki. Gdy dotarła do drzwi piwnicy pociągnęła za klamkę, ale wrota dziadkowej majsterkowni ani drgnęły: -Pewnie dziadek zamkną je od środka. Nie lubi jak mu ktoś przeszkadza.- Celestyna dobrze znała obyczaje starszego pana -Zapasowe klucze! Leżą na kredensie!- krzyknęła Ogórkowa -Ja pobiegnę!- lecz dziewczyna nawet nie zdążyła zrobić kroku, jej towarzyszka była szybsza. Zjawiła się z kluczami po 8 sekundach. Obie otworzyły stare drewniane drzwi. Zastały w nich dziadka ubranego w roboczy strój w słuchawkach Cesi nucącego "Dancing Queen" ABBY. -O mój Boże...- odetchnęła mama z ulgą. Nagle dziadzia wydarł się na cały głos: - You are a Dancing Queen!!!!!!!!!!!! -Oddawaj słuchawki!- krzyknęła wkurzona Celestyna i zerwała je mu z głowy. -Ej! Dlaczego mi je zabrałaś?! Właśnie leciał mój ulubiony moment! -Dlatego że wyjesz jak hiena i niszczysz swoim rykiem całą piosenkę! Ja z twoją córką martwimy się i dobijamy do ciebie, a ty nie raczysz się nawet odezwać! Poza tym mógłbyś się chociaż zapytać czy możesz je pożyczyć!!!- Wnuczka wyszła z obrażoną miną -Tato ona ma trochę racji. Powinieneś ją przeprosić.- mama Ogórkowa doskonale rozumiała córkę, bo ona też często miewała takie konflikty z dziadkiem. -Za co?!- chciał się kłócić najstarszy z rodziny, ale napotkawszy wymowne spojrzenie Madzi zrezygnował z dalszego argumentowania swojej racji. -A... Co z tymi wybuchami? Bo przecież my biegłyśmy dlatego, że Cesia słyszała z twojej pracowni jakieś hałasy. Mówiła że to brzmiało jak wybuchy. -To... To było... A z resztą... To nic...-zaczął się jąkać starszy -Dobra! Jak nie chcesz to nie mów!- Magda ni próbowała nawet wyciągnąć z niego więcej informacji, ponieważ wiedziała, że i tak nie piśnie ani słówka więcej. Tymczasem Tata Ogórek w dziupli badał to jak smoki wykształciły ogromne powykręcane zęby oraz katalogował przedmioty, które uważał za stworzone przez elfy. W czasie pracy trafił na bardzo interesujące odkrycie... Rozdział 3 - Jak to jest być dorastającą nastką? Jeden dzień z życia Celestyny Otóż dusza Cesi była pogrążona w głębokim smutku po kłótni z dziadkiem. Nie lubiła się kłócić, lecz też nie lubiła dawać za wygraną kiedy wiedziała doskonale, iż to ona i tylko ona ma rację. A dzisiaj to ona miała rację. Dziadek często brał rzeczy bez pytania bo leżały pod ręką, ale teraz przesadził. Wszedł do jej pokoju i wygrzebał słuchawki ze schowka pod biurkiem.W ogóle skąd on wiedział,że one tam są. Celestyna była totalnie wściekła ,lecz teraz żałowała całego tego konfliktu. Nie lubiła bo wtedy cała rodzina, (oprócz Tymka) żyła nim.Wszystkich opanowywała nerwowa i sztywna atmosfera chociaż powinna istnieć tylko pomiędzy Dziadkiem a wnuczką. Zdołowana nastolatka tkwiąca pomiędzy ciemnością i przepaścią. Jedynym miłym wydarzeniem była rozmowa z pajączkiem spacerującym po półce: - Cześć. - mruknęła Cesia - Co porabiasz? - i odpowiedziała sobie sama - Hmmm... Przecież mi nie odpowiesz. Zresztą co mógłbyś robić samotny pająku. Nie widzę przy tobie przyjaciół.Jesteś sam jak palec. Cóż. Idź. Szukaj szczęścia. Możesz przespać się w pustej doniczce na parapecie. - po czym rozmowę uznała za skończoną. Położyła się na łóżku i myślała. Człowiek, gdy doświadcza niemiłej sytuacji i to jeszcze w rodzinie to przez resztę dnia nie myśli już o niczym miłym tylko o tym co go czeka w poniedziałek, pewnie szef znowu mnie wezwie do siebie, pewnie żona znowu będzie marudzić że ma za mało butów, pewnie dziecko znowu obudzi mnie w środku nocy i będzie domagać się mleka, pewnie znowu wszystko będzie do bani... Po głowie Cesi też krążyły takie myśli. Ale ona martwiła się oczywiście sprawami szkolnymi, a o dziadku starała sobie nie przypominać. - Ciekawe co ta Wiktoria znowu wymyśli. - Wiktoria to śmiertelny wróg Celestyny. Ciągle tylko starała się dowalić Śmierdzielinie (jak nazywała Celestynę) i ośmieszyć ją przed koleżankami. Ostatnio powiedziała przy całej klasie, że tata Śmierdzieliny jest wariatem i szuka po całym świecie krasnoludków. Klasa oczywiście śmiała się do rozpuku. Tylko Milena stanęła po stronie smutnej koleżanki. Od tego czasu zaprzyjaźniły się, a Milena nazywa Cesię swoim skarbem. Ale dzisiaj nawet do Mili nie chciało się zadzwonić. Mama Ogórkowa przygotowywała kolację. Było już późno. Dziadek usypiał Tymka, który na kolację dostał kanapkę z żółtym serem i dżemem, bo takiej sobie zażyczył i za Chiny nie chciał słyszeć o innej, nawet o tej z nutellą. -"Dużo się dzisiaj wydarzyło"- pomyślała mama i zawołała wszystkich na uspokajającą herbatę oraz kanapki z... Właściwie nie można określić tego jednym słowem, dlatego że każdy domownik zajadał się czym innym. Tata jadał kanapki z białym serem i pomidorem koniecznie posypane szczypiorkiem, dziadek gustował w dużych kanapkach z kiełbasą lub z pasztetem z obu stron przykrytych grubymi pajdami chleba, mama uwielbiała kanapki posmarowane grubo masłem z ogórkiem, żółtym serem, polane musiały być keczupem, natomiast Cesia jadała lekkie kanapeczki z dżemem ewentualnie z miodem. Wszyscy usiedli wokół okrągłego stołu. Zaczął dziadek: -No więc... Chciałbym... Chciałbym przeprosić naszą kochaną Cesię... No za... Po prostu przepraszam Celestynko. - Przeprosiny przyjęte!- Cesia uznała że jednak dzień jeszcze nie stracony. Potem głos zabrała głowa rodziny- TATA - Słuchajcie! Nie mogę w to uwierzyć! Już 5 grudnia, trzeba czyścić buty! -Rzeczywiście!- wykrzyknęła mama- Jak ten czas leci! Dalej, do roboty!- i wszyscy zabrali się do mycia, wycierania i pastowania butów. Atmosfera znacznie się poprawiła. Tylko jedna osoba czuła lekki niepokój. Tą osobą był tata Stefan. Ostatnio dużo czasu spędzał w pracowni i natrafił na ślad dziwnego, a zarazem fascynującego odkrycia. W tej chwili zajmował się ewolucją smoków. Jak wiadomo smoki wykształciły długie oraz niezwykle ostre zęby. W starych pismach wikingów Stefan odnalazł ciekawe informacje na ten temat. A mianowicie znalazł opisy wielu smoków i zauważył, że już wtedy pisano o ostrych zębach, ale również o bardzo grubych pancerzach. Według obliczeń taty pancerzy tych nie mógłby przebić nawet dzisiaj wykonany miecz ze stali. O to z kolei oznacza, że smoki wcale nie musiały wyginąć. Jako wspaniali lotnicy, obrońcy nie mogłyby zostać zgładzone przez tamtejszych ludzi. Nie wiadomo nawet czy dokonałaby tego dzisiejsza broń! Jedno jest pewne- smoki nadal są wśród nas! Rozdział 4 - Mikołaje i Fryderyki Rodzina Ogórków przygotowywała się do mikołajek. Ładnie ułożone, błyszczące, wypastowane buty dziadka stały pierwsze obok grzejnika, za nimi zawiązane oraz wypolerowane botki mamy, dalej długie umyte i wytarte kozaki Celestyny. W drugim rzędzie leżały wyczyszczone trampki Tymka oraz zimowe, zaimpregnowane ciężkie buciory taty Ogórka. Każdy z Ogórków robił prezent komu innemu. Tata robił mamie. Mama robiła Cesi. Cesia dziadkowi, Tymek tacie. Natomiast dziadek Tymkowi. Mikołajki były jednym ze świąt, które były przez naszą rodzinkę szczególnie obchodzone. Na przykład... Zresztą! Dowiecie się w trakcie mojej opowieści! Więc zaczęło się tak... Każdy z domowników wieczorem wybierał się po prezent. Możecie się zdziwić, ale Tymek też normalnie szedł do sklepu i kupował prezent. Tak! Nie narzekał że upominek powinien być zrobiony przez elfy św. Mikołaja. Był doskonale uświadomiony, iż prezenty się kupuje, a nie tylko dostaje. Ale wierzył w świętego! Wiecie jak?! Uważał że każdy jest Mikołajem i każdy może nim zostać, dlatego też z chęcią wręczał niespodzianki tacie. Kiedy mieszkańcy domu wracali po kryjomu chowali prezenciki do butów. Tym razem pierwsza wróciła Celestyna. Zrzuciła kurtkę i włożyła prezent do buta dziadka. Weszła do pokoju przebrać się za mikołajkę co było tradycją w rodzinie Ogórków. Szukała właśnie czerwonej czapki z białymi warkoczykami( był to zeszłoroczny prezent od mamy) gdy zobaczyła znajomego pająka. Ten zjechał po pajęczynie wprost przed oczy Cesi: - Cześć! - powiedziała - Co tam? Co porabiałeś? - pająk wszedł na ramię dziewczyny i jakby pociągną za włosy. Potem zszedł i jechał dalej na nitce. Dziewczynka poszła za nim. Po chwili zobaczyła, że pajączek zaprowadził ją do starej doniczki na parapecie. - O! Tu spałeś?!- była bardzo zdziwiona, a potem dostała olśnienia - To ty mnie zrozumiałeś! Pamiętam to ja ci powiedziałam o tej donicy. To niesamowite! Muszę to powiedzieć tacie!- ale robak pokręcił główką - Nie chcesz? No dobrze. A jak masz na imię?- Owad wdrapał się na róg okna i na pajęczynie pojawił się napis FRYDERYK. Rozdział 5 - Jaki jest związek pomiędzy kiełbasą dla psów a spagetti? Cesię wyrwało z zamyślenia głośne pukanie do drzwi. Otworzyła i szybko odwróciła się aby nie zobaczyć prezentu, który trzymał tata Ogórek. Wyglądał dziwnie. Może zwykły sąsiad by tego nie zauważył, ale Celestyna dostrzegła to od razu: - Dziwnie wyglądasz...- odrzekła - Ja?- zdziwił się ojciec - Wydaje ci się.- powiedział, ale jego dość rozgarnięta córka czuła, że coś jest na rzeczy. - Ostatnio zachowujesz się...- nie mogła znaleźć odpowiedniego słowa, aby nie urazić taty aczkolwiek w pełni oddać powagę sytuacji - nie tak jak zwykle. Ciągle tylko siedzisz w tej swojej pracowni, oczy masz podkrążone... Wiesz jak tylko masz jakiś problem to -Nie ma ŻADNEGO problemu! - nie dał dokończyć dziewczynie i szybko wymkną się do kuchni. Nastolatka dała spokój ogórkowi bo wiedziała, że jak nie chce czegoś powiedzieć to nie powie. I koniec, kropa! Finito! Wróciła więc do swojego pokoju i zadzwoniła do Mileny: - Chociaż jedna osoba co mnie rozumie. - pomyślała Celestyna i niemal w ułamku sekundy wykręciła numer ze starego telefonu stacjonarnego, który bardzo lubiła jeszcze w starym domu. - Aloha! Co tam u ciebie Cesiu, właśnie miałam do ciebie dzwonić.- odezwał się głos Mili - Aloha?! Co cię wzięło? Znowu mózg ci się przegrzał? Chyba zrobiłam błąd nie zapisując cię na zajęcia u szkolnego psychiatry. - To chyba tobie coś się pomyliło? Nie pamiętasz, że jestem na Hawajach z rodzicami? Nie! Teraz Cesię zamurowało. Rzeczywiście! Milena mówiła jej o tym jeszcze w szkole... - Sorry... Zapomniałam o tym. Jak tam? Zadowolona jesteś? - Dziewczynka nie chciała zadać tego pytania, tak jakoś samo wyszło. Teraz nici z jej rozmowy o rodzinnych problemach. Zadzwoniła po to aby się zwierzyć, wypłakać... A teraz? Całe pół godziny musiała słuchać tego jak to wspaniale jest na Hawajach, jaka cudowna jest pogoda, jakie pyszne owoce i fajni chłopacy. Przyjaciółka wspomniała o tam jakimś chłopaku co pływał na desce. Cesia w innym wypadku podpytałaby jak wyglądał czy coś, ale nie dzisiaj. Chciała jak najszybciej rozłączyć się i wypłakać w poduszkę. Jak pomyślała, tak zrobiła. Pożegnała się tylko krótkim "Hej" i odłożyła słuchawkę. Przez totalnego doła nie zauważyła przyjścia pozostałych domowników. Przez czas kiedy przeżywała skrajne załamanie, w kuchni wydarzyło się dwa razy więcej niż w zwykłej rodzinie. Mama próbowała przygotować spaghetti bolognese, ale zamiast spaghetti wyszła kompletna paćka podobna bardziej do kiełbasy dla psów. Tymek ani myślał zjeść tego obrzydlistwa,a dziadek zażyczył sobie kanapki z boczkiem i herbaty z cytryną. Ale w lodówce świeciło pustkami. Nawet po cytrynie ślad zaginął: - Z wami to można się wykończyć! - krzyknęła mama Ogórkowa i założywszy płaszcz wybiegła z domu po upragniony boczek i zupki w proszku. Wieczorem w domu Ogórków trochę się uspokoiło. Cała rodzina usiadła wreszcie przy stole popijając gorące kakao. Głos zabrała Celestyna: - Powinniśmy gdzieś wyjechać! - Co?! - Ogórek wyglądał na przerażonego - Twoja córka ma rację! - odrzekł dziadek - To wspaniały pomysł, zważywszy na sytuację, w której się znajdujemy. Myślę, że gdzieś tak między czarną dziurą, a przepaścią. - Ja też się zgadzam! - wykrzyknęła mama - To złagodzi trochę nasze nerwy. Zrelaksujemy się. - Ja wcale nie jestem zdenerwowany. O czym wy mówicie? - Zawrzyj twarzostan! Nie jesteś wkurzony, ale jechać możesz, nie?- grzecznie Cesia zwróciła uwagę bratu. - Nie zgadzam się! Nie możemy wyjechać bo... no booo ten... no wiecie...- jąkał się tata -Nie nie wiemy! - odpowiedziała chórem rodzina - Oj. Widzę że już tego nie mogę utrzymać w tajemnicy. - Ale czego?- Tymka zżerała ciekawość - Bo ja coś wyhodowałem... - Co? - tym razem dziadek wziął sprawę w swoje ręce - WYHODOWAŁEM SMOCZE JAJO!!! Rozdział 6 - Tik, tak... Tik, tak... Wszyscy zamilkli. Słychać było jedynie tykanie czerwonego zegara wiszącego na ścianie obok rysunku spider mana, autorstwa Tymka. Wreszcie tata Ogórek przerwał ciszę, która powoli stawała się nie do wytrzymania: - A tak właściwie... to ja go nie wyhodowałem. Tylko ktoś mi je podrzucił. - Ale kto?- Tymek był na maksa ciekawy - Tego nie wiem... Ale teraz to musimy - Nic nie musimy!- wydarła się Cesia - My wcale nic nie musimy! Dlaczego zawsze my?! Dlaczego to zawsze na nas spadają takie problemy? Powiem wam dlaczego! To przez ciebie! - i wskazała palcem na ojca- Całe dnie siedzisz w tej swojej ciapie, nic cię nie obchodzi! Wymyślasz jakieś wynalazki, a potem cała rodzina ponosi konsekwencje tych twoich wybryków. Czy nie możemy być normalną rodziną?! Wiesz co mam już dość! - O czym ty mówisz- Ogórek nie rozumiał tego nagłego wybuch swojej córki - O czym?! Ty jeszcze się pytasz? A pamiętasz jak 2 lata temu przywiozłeś nam do domu małego kangura, bo stwierdziłeś, że jego matka źle się nim opiekowała??? A pamiętasz jak w zeszłe wakacje o mało nie spaliłeś mieszkania bo nie chciałeś wypić z nami herbaty, ponieważ podobno pracowałeś nad jakimś ważnym eksperymentem i ci się herbata wlała do jakiejś mikstury. Albo jak niedawno uświadomiłeś sobie, iż od pół roku nie sprzątałeś w tej swojej pracowni i nam się w domu prusaki zalęgły! A teraz jeszcze jakieś smocze jajo! O to mi chodzi! - Celestyna wzięła głęboki oddech i powoli oddaliła się do swojego pokoju. Podobnie zrobił dziadek z Tymkiem oraz mama Ogórkowa. W pokoju został tylko Ogórek: - Czy ja naprawdę jestem taki zły? - tym pytaniem powitała go nieznośna cisza oraz dobijająca pustka. Rozdział 7 - Maszyna Dziadek wszedł do swojej pracowni. Usiadł na krześle i westchnął głęboko. Za jego czasów to nie było takich problemów... Nigdzie się nie wyjeżdżało i nie było mowy o istnieniu istot nadprzyrodzonych. A jednak to smocze jajo... Było interesujące... Z zastanowienia wyrwała Dziadka karteczka, którą nagle zauważył na stole. Narysowany był na niej projekt jakiegoś urządzenia. - Dziwne. - pomyślał starszy pan - Nigdy nie widziałem czegoś takiego. Najstarszy członek rodziny Ogórków miał słabość do wymyślania i tworzenia takich machin, a to wyglądała na szczególnie trudną do wykonania ale również tajemniczą i na pewno tylko on, Ogórek mógł podjąć się zadania zbudowania takiej maszyny. Nie myśląc za wiele, od razu wziął się do pracy. Rozdział 8 - Wyprowadzka Celestyna była załamana. Jak on mógł po raz kolejny wciągać ją i jej rodzinę w coś takiego! Myślał tylko o sobie. Rzucała poduszką, biła ją i krzyczała aby dać upust emocją jakie teraz się w niej tliły. Dlaczego ona nie miała normalnej rodziny, normalnego ojca... Wyjęła z szafy walizkę, wepchnęła w nią rzeczy i zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi mieszkania. Nie wiedziała dokąd pójść. Mileny nie było w domu, rodzice nie mieli żadnych znajomych, a ona nie miała koleżanek. Do wieczora szwendała się po mieście, aż w końcu zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że nie zna tak dobrze tego miasta aby trafić z powrotem do domu. - No pięknie! - wykrzyknęła - Zgubiłam się! - aż nagle spostrzegła dziwne stworzenie. Najpierw myślała,że to zwykły kot ale stworzenie to miało ogon pokryty łuskami, wyłupiaste oczy, duże łapy zakończone pazurami. Zbliżyła się trochę do niego i wyciągnęła rękę. Zwierzę podeszło kilka kroków i otarło się o jej palce. Skórę miało przyjemną w dotyku lekko wilgotną, ale Cesia ni mogła długo rozkoszować się tym dotykiem, bo poczuła palący ból oraz ucisk w brzuchu. - Ałaaaaa... - jęknęła cicho, a po chwili straciła przytomność. Tymczasem tata Ogórek wrócił do pracowni aby spojrzeć po raz ostatni na jajo. Chciał je zniszczyć. To przez nie miał problemy. Musiał z tym zerwać. Celestyna miała rację. Niepotrzebnie wciągał w to rodzinę. Właśnie miał strzelić z miotacza w jajo, gdy niespodziewanie skorupka pękła i wypełzło z niego czarne, pokryte łuskami zwierzę. Smok. Bardzo rzadki. To od razu rozpoznał Ogórek. Smok spojrzał na niego swoimi dużymi, niebieskimi oczami, w których było coś niesamowitego, tajemniczego. Stefan nie spodziewał się takiego obrotu sprawy. Przecież nie może zabić bezbronnego zwierzęcia. Położył broń na podłodze i wyciągnął rękę w stronę stwora. Ten popatrzył na niego przyjaźnie, jakby zamierzał ją polizać. Delikatnie i bardzo powoli otworzył paszczę, wyciągnął głowę w stronę ręki. Nie miał zębów. Były tylko puste dziąsła. Dosięgnął palca Stefana i szybko z mordki wysunęły się ogromne zęby, które zacisnął na ręce. Tata nie zdążył jej zabrać, po czym poczuł ostre ukłucie szczęk. Ledwo wyciągnął rękę z buzi smoka, ten popatrzył na niego i głośno zarechotał. - Ty gadzie.- usłyszał w odpowiedzi Rozdział 9 - W nowym świecie Gdy Cesia otworzyła oczy, zobaczyła, że leży w łóżku, w pokoju pełnym gobelinów i dywanów na ścianach. Poczuła potworny ból głowy. Nie była w stanie się podnieść. Otworzyły się drzwi na końcu pokoju. Do jej posłania zbliżyło się dwóch chłopaków w wieku około piętnastu lat i starsza kobieta, która we włosy wplecione miała koraliki, a ubrana była w długą, kolorową suknię. Wsparta była na długiej lasce z sosnowego drewna. - Obudziła się. - powiedziała do chłopaków - Gdzie ja jestem?- wyszeptała z wielkim trudem - Ciiii... - Uśmiechną się do niej wyższy facet - Nie mów za dużo. Jestem Finn. A ty ,nie wiem jakim cudem trafiłaś na naszą wyspę. Wyspę Berk. Tu mieszkamy. Ta staruszka, która się tobą opiekowała to Megi. Jest znachorką. Ten tu to Czkawka, syn naszego wodza. - i wskazał palcem nieco niższego od siebie chłopca. - Podałaś jej napar z ziół?- tym razem zwrócił się do Megi. - Tak. Zaraz powinna odzyskać głos. - na dźwięk jej słów nagle dziewczyna rzeczywiście poczuła jak jej gardło przestaje piec i boleć. - Słuchaj... Odpocznij jeszcze dzisiaj, a jutro Czkawka oprowadzi się po wyspie i wszystko ci wytłumaczy, ok?- potrząsnęłam głową - Dobra. To do jutra!- Finn ukłonił się lekko, Czkawka uśmiechną się, a ona odwzajemniła uśmiech. Na Berk Tak naprawdę Cesia rozumiała niewiele z tego co usłyszała. Ostatnie co pamiętała przed obudzeniem się w drewnianej chacie to, to, że zgubiła się w Twarogowie, a potem film się urywa. Trudno było jej sobie wyobrazić to, że nagle trafia przez jakiś zaczarowany środek transportu na wyspę, która nie istnieje na normalnej mapie świata, że jakaś czarownica podaje jej śmierdzące zioła na gardło zamiast tabletki, i że jakichś dwóch obcych kolesi uspokaja ją żeby się nie martwiła, w tym jeden to syn WODZA!!! " O co chodzi?! Co to jest "MAMY CIĘ"! A może trafiła gdzieś do jakiejś puszczy i będzie musiała żyć dalej w towarzystwie dzikusów?! Gdzie jest mama i tata... Jak teraz wróci do domu...?" Takie myśli zaprzątały jej głowę przez resztę dnia. Potem zasnęła. Następnego dnia Celestyna obudziła się bardzo wcześnie. Nie czuła już bólu głowy, a gardło nie piekło już tak jak wczorajszego dnia. Dopiero teraz zobaczyła, że jej ubranie wygląda okropnie. Jej ulubiona koszula w kratkę była cała podziurawiona, a dżinsy obrzydliwie umazane jakąś mazią, której pochodzenia dziewczyna wolała nie znać. W dodatku była bardzo spocona, i cóż powiedzieć, nie pachniała fiołkami. Obok łóżka spostrzegła dużą miskę z wodą i gąbkę oraz nowe, czyste rzeczy dokładnie takie same jakie miała na sobie, tylko w o wiele lepszym stanie. Umyła się i ubrała. Nie znalazła nigdzie gumki do włosów, więc zostawiła je rozpuszczone. Rozejrzała się po wnętrzu domu, i poszła poszukać Megi. Przeszukała całe mieszkanie, ale znachorka jakby rozpłynęła się. W korytarzu stały buty przypominające średniowieczne martensy. Wykonane były z grubej skóry, sznurowadła ciężko się zawiązywało bo były nie dość, że twarde to jeszcze szorstkie, a podeszwy były tak samo twarde jak one: -No trudno... Jak mus to mus... - mruknęła pod nosem nastolatka i wyszła z domu. Na twarzy poczuła silny powiew wiatru. To miejsce wyglądało jak skansen! Drewniane domy miały szpiczaste i wysokie dachy. Obok nich stały wielkie stodoły z kolorowymi okiennicami. Wszędzie było pełno drzew i krzewów pokrytych złotymi, pomarańczowymi i czerwonymi liścćmi. To niesamowite! Po chwili poczuła jak gęsia skórka okrywa jej ciało. Nie miała żadnego swetra ani kurtki, lecz na płocie niedaleko zobaczyła kolorowy żakiet. Powoli podeszła do płotu, ściągnęła żakiet i nałożyła na zziębnięte ciało: - Chyba nic się nie stanie jeśli na trochę go sobie pożyczę... Przecież to nie kradzież. Trochę pozwiedzam, a potem poproszę tego Czkawkę o coś do nakrycia...- pomyślała i wolnym krokiem poszła w stronę drzew, które rosły nieopodal. Jej przechadzka nie trwała długo. Po chwili posłyszała za sobą: -Ej to moje! - krzyknęła do niej dziewczyna w jej wieku, może o rok starsza. Miała blond włosy zaplecione w warkocz, duże oczy i opaloną skórę. Ubrana była w krótką spódniczkę z ćwiekami, a w ręku trzymała topór. Zanim jeszcze Cesia zdążyła się zorientować ta już przycisnęła ją do podłogi, unieruchomiła ręce, a topór przystawiła do gardła - Ktoś ty? Nie wyglądasz znajomo... I dlaczego masz mój płaszcz?!!! - Ja.. Ja... Ja tylko... - dla Celestyny była to dość niecodzienna sytuacja. Nie przywykła do tego, aby ktoś wygrażał jej bronią, za pożyczenie płaszcza, a już szczególnie ktoś mający niewiele więcej niż 13 lat: - No gadaj! - poganiała ją nieznajoma - Astrid, puść ją!- dziewczyna rozpoznała znajomy głos Czkawki, którego poznała poprzedniego dnia, ale Astrid nie nie zwolniła uścisku. - Ukradła mi kurtkę!. - Nie ukradłam, tylko pożyczyłam... - Wstrętna żmija! - Dość! Bo dowie się o tym Stoick, a ty chyba nie chcesz mieć z nim do czynienia. - powiedział chłopak zwracając się do blondwłosej, a ta powoli puściła ramiona nastolatki. Rzuciła jej jeszcze jedno spojrzenie pełne pogardy, odwróciła się i pobiegła do lasu: - Wybacz. Czasem bywa zbyt nerwowa.- powiedział Czkawka. Wyciągną rękę do dziewczyny, która cały czas leżała na trawie. Cesia podała rękę Czkawce: - Nie przepraszam, to moja wina. Nie powinnam zabierać tego żakietu, ale gdy powiedziała, że go ukradłam to trochę mnie poniosło. U mnie nie panują takie zwyczaje... - U nas też nie, ale ona... Po prostu czasem tak ma... To co zaczynamy wycieczkę! Ale najpierw chciałbym poznać twoje imię. - Ojej! Tak! Sorki, zapomniałam... Jestem Celestyna, ale mówią na mnie Cesia albo Celka. - przedstawiła się. To ostatnie wymyśliła na poczekaniu, bo bardzo jej się spodobało. - To piękne imię! Moje już znasz. Tak wiem, super imię, lecz nasi rodzice dają nam głupie imiona bo twierdzą,że odstraszają gnomy i trolle. Astrid też już poznałaś. Jest jeszcze Śledzik, Szpadka, Sączysmark i Mieczyk. Później ich zobaczysz. - resztę dnia zajęło im zwiedzanie miasta. Piętnastolatek opowiadał jej o zwyczajach na Berk, o igrzyskach, o organizacji wojska i innych takich. W końcu, gdy chłopak z grubsza przedstawił jej ogólny zarys wioski spytał: - Nie nudzi cię to? - Wcale. To maks ciekawe. Szkoda, że nie ma tu mojego taty... On... Bardzo chciałby tu być... - Tak bardzo tęskniła za rodziną. A szczególnie za tatą. - Ja... Chciałem powiedzieć, że bardzo mi przykro, że ty... no wiesz. Jesteś bez rodziny. - Nic nie szkodzi. Znajdą mnie. Ja to wiem. Zawsze byli przy mnie, i teraz znajdą sposób by mnie odnaleźć. - Rzeczywiście wiedziała to i wierzyła całym sercem. - A ty? Opowiesz mi trochę o twoim świecie? - Czkawka zmienił temat. Razem usiedli na zielonym pagórku, z dala od domów - Jejku! Wiesz ile to gadania! Ale dobra... Przede wszystkim nie mieszkamy w chatach z drewna tylko w kamienicach, blokach lub domach wybudowanych z cegieł. Mamy telewizory, internet i telefony. Są ogromne fabryki, w których są produkowane ubrania, zabawki, jedzenie. No właśnie! Jedzenie to przechowujemy w lodówkach oraz zamrażarkach. Są tez filmy na DVD. Tymek to najbardziej lubi Muppety, ale po obejrzeniu całego filmu to się strasznie drze bo udaje zwierzaka. To okropne! - Ha ha ha! Widzę, że dużo tego. Niewiele rozumiem, ale świetnie opowiadasz! Gdy zbliżała się noc nastolatkowie postanowili wrócić do swoich domów. Czkawka odprowadzał Celestynę do domu, lecz wpół drogi zatrzymał się i powiedział: - Dobra, a teraz ostatnia lekcja. Pokarzę ci jak witają i żegnają się wikingowie. - i położył rękę na ramieniu dziewczyny. Spojrzał jej prosto w oczy, ona zatopiła się w głębinie jego wspomnień. Widziała je. Czuła. Pierwszy dzień w szkole, samotna wyprawa w góry, jazda na koniu w deszczowy dzień. Nagle wszystko znikło i znów widziała jego twarz. Uśmiechnął się dumnie. - To było niesamowite.- odparła Cesia zaskoczona CZ-Ale uwaga! Tak witasz sę tylko przy ważnych okazjach i świętach. Na codzień robisz tak - znów położył swoją rękę na jej ramieniu, ale teraz tylko powiedział - Widzę cię. C- Aha... No dobra. Chętnie nauczyłabym się jeszcze tego oficjalnego powitania, bo nie za bardzo to rozumiem, ale wiesz jestem już trochę zmęczona i... CZ-Tak, tak! Musisz odpocząć. Przepraszam, że tak to przeciągałem.- był bardzo przejęty C- Nie co ty, to nie twoja wina... Bardzo fajnie mi się z tobą rozmawiało! CZ- Jasne. To ja już... Ja tego... - jąkał się C- Słuchaj. To była najfajniejsza lekcja na jakiej kiedykolwiek byłam. Naprawdę doceniam to co dla mnie robisz. Dziękuję. - i wyciągnęła rękę na pożegnanie. On staną zakłopotany, niewiedząc co zrobić: C- Aha! No przecież... Musisz potrząsnąć. Tak się żegnają ludzie... Z... Mojego świata. - zarumienił się, onieśmielony CZ- Dobra to... Cześć! Do jutra! - powiedział i odwrócił się: -Cześć!- odpowiedziała Celestyna i również ruszyła w stronę domu. Otworzyła drzwi do chaty. * * * W środku zastała Megi siedzącą na fotelu przy kominku: - No to co kochanieńka, podoba ci się strój? - przywitała dziewczynę życzliwym uśmiechem C- I to jak! Jest super! Jakim cudem pani to zrobiła, że jest taki...? Nowy? M- No, a jak mogłam to zrobić! Uszyłam. C-Naprawdę? Ma pani wielki talent. - uściskała staruszkę - Dziękuję ci drogie dziecko. Ale teraz zjedz coś i połóż się. Jesteś zmęczona. Kolacja czeka na stole. Rozdział 10 - Wikingowie to naród przedziwny... "Jak widać, trudność nie polega na życiu z bliźnimi, lecz na ich zrozumieniu."("Miasto ślepców") Była piąta rano. Celestyna leżała na łóżku i patrzyła w sufit. Myślała. O wszystkim. O rodzicach, Tymku, dziadku. O wczorajszym dniu i wspomnieniach Czkawki, jednak najbardziej jej myśli zaprzątała Astrid. Dziewczyna zdecydowanie ładna. Blondowłosa, bez pryszczy i przebarwień na skórze. Dość wysoka, lecz nie za bardzo. Dziewczyna o dość odważnym stylu ubioru, według Cesi ale Cesia jeszcze nie za bardzo znała się na "stylu" ubierania wykingów. Postanowiła oddać jej kurtkę i przeprosić , choć nie czuła się zbyt winna temu co się stało. Może rzeczywiście nie powinna brać żakietu bez pozwolenia, ale to znowu nie powód aby komuś wygrażać toporem. Szybko wstała, bo te rozmyślania zabrały jej dość dużo czasu. Narzuciła na siebie rzeczy i ruszyła by przywitać się ze znachorką. Ta czekała już na nią z kromką chleba i mlekiem: -Witaj! Jak się spało?- Megi przywitała się niezwykle rześko jak na tak wczesną porę dnia - Dobrze... - odparła niemrawo nastolatka. M - Pójdziesz do Astrid? C - Taaak... Właśnie się do niej wybieram , ale... Skąd pani wie, co się....? M - Nie ważne skąd wiem! Wiem i już! A teraz dalej! Jedz i idź. Mam masę rzeczy do zrobienia! Megi dała jej nowy sweter kupiony na jakimś miejscowym targu, który staruszka nazwała "makon" czy "tarmon". W każdym razie dziewczyna nie zapamiętałą tej nazwy i w pośpiechu nałożyła sweter i ciężkie buty, które miała na sobie wczorajszego dnia. Wyszła z chatki i wciągnęłą nosem zapach świeżej porannej rosy. To było cudowne uczucie! C - Dobra... To teraz trzeba się tylko dowiedzieć gdzie mieszka nasza Astrid... - Celka ujrzała obok sąsiedniego domu chłopaka w swoim wieku, więc postanowiła jego spytać się o drogę. Podeszła do niego szybkim krokiem - Cześć! Jestem Celestyna i jestem tu nowa. Szukam Astrid, ale nie wiem jak dostać do jej domu. Pomyślałam, że może ty znasz drogę... - chłopak wydawał się nieco zbity z tropu. Dziwnie spoglądał na jej ubranie i fryzurę. Aż wkońcu, po dłuższym czasie odpowiedział: - Hej! Mam na imię Maks. Tak wiem gdzie mieszka Astrid. Tylko po co chcesz do niej iść? - miał duże wątpliwości co do tej "nowej". C - Muszę oddać jej kurtkę, bo wczoraj tak się zdarzyło, że... A zresztą, nieważne! Po prostu chciałabym jej ją oddać. - Celestyna wolała aby nikt nie dowiedział się o tym co stało się wczoraj. Maks - Aha... No to musisz przejść przez ten mały lasek, potem skręcić w prawo, przejść przez most obok ogromnego głazu i jesteś na miejscu! C - O! Bardzo ci dziękuję! - dziewczyna podziękowałą i ruszyła we wskazanym kierunku. Ten Maks wydawał całkiem miły. Chętnie by się z nim zakolegowała, choc przez chwilę tak jakoś dziwnie na nią patrzył. Ale pewnie tylko się jej zdawało! Nim sie obejrzała znalazła się za lasem. Zgodnie ze wskazówką chłopaka wybrała ścieżkę po prawej stronie. Od razu zauważyła mały czerwony mostek, który delikatnie zasłaniały wierzby płaczące. Cesia weszła na niego... To był przecudny widok! Rzeka płynęła wolno, tak jakby też chciałą zostać i podziwiać krajobraz. Woda iskrzyła się lekko, a drzewa kołysały się w rytm wiejącego wiatru. Dziewczyna żałowała, że nie może zostać tutaj dłużej, ale wolała jak najszybciej załatwić sprawę ze "skradzionym" żakietem. Ze smutkiem zeszła z mostu, przeszła kawałek i zobaczyła malutki domek z drewna z pięknie zdobionymi okiennicami. Stanęła przed drzwiami, westchęła głęboko i po chwili wachania zapukała. Czekała kilka minut, lecz nikt jej nie otworzył. Spróbowała jeszcze raz. Bezskutecznie. W końcu zniecierpliwiona pociągnęła za klamkę i ku jej zaskoczeniu drzwi ustąpiły: C - Halo! Jest tu kto?! - powoli weszła do korytarza rozglądając się. Nikt nie odpowiadał. Powtórzyła wołanie zbliżając się do salonu. Nagle usłyszała delikatny płacz. Przeszła przez salon i trafiła do pokoju z kolorowymi ścianami. Na łóżku siedziała zapłakana Astrid z buzią czerwoną i oczami pełnymi łez,które spływały jej po policzkach. Celestyna jeszcze bardziej zaskoczona niż wcześniej delikatnie usiadła obok niej: Astrid - To znowu ty...? Idź sobie... Nie dość, że ukradłaś mi moją jedyną kurtkę to jeszcze nawiedziasz mnie w domu... - była zdenerwowana, że znowu ta dziwna nowa ją zaczepia. Mogłaby ją wreszcie zostawić w spokoju! - Kto Cię tu zapraszał! Wyjdź! - coraz bardziej ją wkurzała, ale nie miała siły aby wstać i ją wyprowadzić. Natomiast druga dziewczyna wpatrywała się w nią z niedowierzaniem. Czyżby nasza twarda blondowłosa miała miękkie serduszko? Coraz dłużej patrzyła i coraz bardziej robiło jej się żal smutnej... : C - Czy coś się stało? - zapytała. A- Czy coś się stało!!! Ha! Dobre pytanie! Nic ci nie powiem! Zresztą i tak byś mnie nie zrozumiała..... - ale Celka nie zwróciła uwagi na tę niemiłą odpowiedź: C - Nie znasz mnie... Nie wiesz co przeszłam i nie wiesz czy nie mogę ci pomóc. A - A co wskrzesisz mojego ojca!!! Urzyjesz swoich czarów, aby pojawił się tu przede mną i żeby wszystko było tak jak dawniej! Nie wiesz co to znaczy nie mieć nikogo! Ty masz rodzinę. Teraz nie ma ich przy tobie, ale założę się, że wierzysz,że szybko znajdą sposób by cię odnaleźć. Ty przynajmniej masz nadzieję.... - wykrzyczała wszystko jej prosto w twarz, lecz nie poczuła się ani trochę lepiej. Przeciwnie, ból był jeszcze większy niż przedtem. Znów przypomniała sobie pogrzeb taty, przez głowę przemykały jej wspomnienia z dzieciństwa. Jak tatuś cierpliwie uczył ją strzelać z łuku, jak razem malowali mostek niedaleko domu na czerwono, jak chlapali się wodą z pobliskiego strumyka... Nie! Nie może o tym myśleć! Musi zapomnieć! Ale jak...? Jak zapomnieć najpiękniejsze chwile swojego życia związane z najukochańszą osobą? Nie umiała... Z oczu popłynęły nowe łzy: C - Pamiętam jak zmarła moja babcia. Wszyscy byli zaskoczeni, bo trzymała się świetnie. Dużo się śmiała, piekła najpyszniejsze ciasto drożdżowe na świecie, często czytała mi książki, a z Tymkiem oglądała Muppety. Wszyscy ją lubili, a na jej pogrzeb przyszło prawie tyle ludzi co na pogrzeb papieża. - mówiąc to lekko się uśmiechnęła - Też było nam ciężko. Ale wiesz co mnie pociesza? Myśl, że ona cały czas jest ze mną. Tutaj. - w tym momencie wskazała swoje serce - I to, że kiedyś znów ją zobaczę. Kiedy umrę i Bóg zabierze mnie do Nieba. I znów będziemy się śmiać i czytać książki.... - skończyła swoją opowieść poczym zostawiła kurtkę na krześle przy stoliku w pokoju Astrid i nie żegnając się wyszła. Następnego dnia Astrid znalazła pod drzwiami koszyk z ciepłym obiadem, kawałek placka z wiśniami i zioła do zaparzenia. A na dnie liścik z napisem: Pamiętaj, nadzieja jest zawsze. Rozdział 11 - Nauka Celestyna - Żartujesz?! Nie będę z tobą walczyć! A juz szczególnie tym! - Czkawka przyprowadził ją na ogromną arenę otoczoną drutem z trybunami. Potem podał jej ogromny topór i kazał walczyć. Chyba oszalał! Czy on myśli, że ona będzie walić bez sensu tym czymś, które i tak ledwo unosi! Oj, nie podda się tak łatwo! Nie będzie się bić i koniec! Czkawka - Jak to nie będziesz?! A jak niby przejdziesz próbę siły? C - Jaką próbę? Wkręcasz mnie? Cz - Ależ skąd! To najprawdziwsza prawda! Każdy nowy w wiosce musi dowieść, że jest prawdziwym wikingiem i przejść taki sprawdzian. Jak sobie nie poradzi zostanie wygnany. C - Co? I dopiero teraz mi to mówisz! Ja myślałam, że przyjmujecie mnie z czystej dobroci serca, a teraz okazało się, że muszę walnąć kogoś toporem, żeby tu zostać! - teraz to naprawdę miała ochotę go okładać pięściami, aż zacznie posić ją o litość! - Ty oślizgły padalcu! Ty parszywa glisdo! Zaraz ci pokażę! - Zamachnęła bronią iiiiiiii... Chlast! Chlopak doskonale obronił cios za pomocą tarczy. Znowu zamach... Pudło! I tak jeszcze z piętnaście razy. Za każdym razem słyszała głos nastolatka, który dawał jej wskazówki np. "Mocniejszy zamach!", "Zrób to szybciej!", "Nie baw się ze mną, walcz!". Wkońcu padła na ziemię wykończona. C- Daj mi już spokój.... Nie dam rady więcej... - z trudem wypowiedziała te słowa. Powietrze łapała ogromnymi chaustami, była wykończona. Cz - No dobra... Koniec ćwiczeń. Chodź, zabiorę cię w jedno miejsce. - widząc jej niezbyt przyjemne spojrzenie dodał szybko - Nie będziesz zawiedziona. - Uśmiechną się tajemniczo i podał jej rękę. Złapała ją i poszła. * * * Fakt, nie była zawiedziona. To było cudowne miejsce. Na wielkim wzgórzu, z którego pięknie było widać morze oraz zachód słońca... Usiedli i przez kilka minut żadne z nich nie odezwało się. Po prostu patrzyli, ciesząc się chwilą. Ale Cesi nie dawało spokoju jedno: C - Słuchaj... A co jeśli gdy witam się z kimś, ale nie chcę aby zobaczył moje wspomnienia? Cz - Miałem nadzieję, że zadasz to pytanie. Otóż sprawa jest z jednej strony banalna, a z drugiej kryje się pewien problem. Gdy witasz się "oficjalnie" to możesz po prostu pomyśleć o czymś banalnym. Mi na myśl zawsze przychodzi zupa brokułowa... - Cesia wpadła w szaleńczy atak śmiechu C - Brokuowa ! Na serio! Cz - Ej nie śmiej się! To wcale nie jest śmieszne! C - Ależ skąd!!! Wyobrażam to sobie: ty na uroczystym spotkaniu, obok ciebie stoi Barack Obama, witasz się z nim, a on widzi... Brokułową! Cz - Nigdy nie jadłaś brokułowej z naszej stołówki. Poza tym ja nawet nie wiem kto to jest ten... Jak ty to powiedziałaś? Barak... - to już było mistrzostwo. Przez kilka następnych chwil dziewczyna śmiała się z zupy, a Czkawka z dziewczyny. Zaskoczyła go swoją pogodą ducha i szybkością nauki. Tam, na arenie szło jej całkiem nieźle... Cz- No dobra, koniec tego. Teraz na serio.- przybrał poważny wyraz twarzy - Musisz nauczyć się panować nad swoimi myślami. Są ludzie, którzy mogą wykorzystać twoją bezradność. Jeśli nie będziesz kontrolowała tego co jest w twojej głowie, mogą wykraść twoje tajemnice, sekrety, wszystko. Dlatego od jutra bierzemy się ostro do pracy. Przez kilka dni damy sobie spokój z walką, będziemy ćwiczyć twój umysł. - Celestyna bała się trochę tych lekcji. C - Nie wiem czy będę umiała... Cz - Dlatego będziemy ćwiczyć. Nie martw się nie mam zamiaru wykradać twoich wspomnień - tu uśmiechnął się troskliwie, lecz Celestyna posmutniała. Słowo "wspomnienia" kojarzyły jej się z rodziną, domem. Czy oni za nią tęsknią? Ona za nimi bardzo... Przypomniała sobie sytuację z Astrid. Ona też straciła rodzinę tyle, że Astrid jest tu naprawdę, a ona pojawiła sie niewiadomo skąd. Cesia czuła się jak we śnie. Dlaczego to nie może być sen??? Dlaczego??? Dziewczyna nawet nie poczuła, kiedy po jej policzku popłynęła łza. Czkawka zobaczył ją, wziął dziewczynę za ręce,. Delikatnie dotkną jej policzka, otarł łzę. Objął ją delikatnie, wtuliła twarz w jego ramię. Mimo, że nie miała przy sobie najbliższych poczuła się bezpieczna. Rozdział 12 - Zapach brokułowej W kuchni od rana panował zamęt. Wszelkie brzdęki, stukoty, chałasy i krzyki nie miały swojego źródła (o dziwo!) w warsztacie Pyskacza lecz pochodziły właśnie z pomieszczenia najbardziej lubianego przez wszystkich mieszkańców Berk. Och! Berk - miasto zamieszkałe przez wikingów. Wikingowie. Co myśli o nich przeciętny mieszkaniec naszego świata? Okropny naród, rządny krwi i wojny, mężczyźni z wielkimi hełmami na głowach, a hełmy te ozdobione ciężkimi rogami, pewnie kaniballe. Ale wikingowie wcale nie przejmowali się plotkami krążącymi na ich temat. Cieszyli się sobą, cieszyli się otaczającym ich światem i wbrew pozorom byli bardzo pogodni. Cenili uczciwość i odwagę, nie byli bezwzględni i groźni, choć mogli sprawiać takie wrażenie. Różnili się między sobą wyglądem, charakterem, pasjami i zdolnościami, ale jedno z pewnością ich łączyło. Miłość do dobrego jedzenia. Każdy wiking musiał dobrze zjeść. Co nie oznacza, że pożerali ogromne ilości mięsa, a do tego wipijali ogromne kufle wina. Nie, nie... Rozkoszowali się niesamowitym smakiem potraw. Smakowali je dokładnie i bez pośpiechu. Z tego niesamowitego jedzenia słynęła restauracja Geralda. To tam przychodzili rzemieślnicy w przerwie na obiad, tam zakochane pary umawiały się na romantyczną kolację, tam odbywały się rodzinne uroczystości i przyjacielskie spotkania. I to zamierzał pokazać Cesi Czkawka. Obudził sie wcześnie i od razu popędził do chatki Megi. Cz- Witam. - powiedział, równocześnie kładąc dłoń na ramieniu znachorki. Odpowiedziała tym samym gestem. - Jest Celestyna? M - W tym pokoju. - wskazała drzwi po lewej stronie. Chłopak uśmiechnął się i delikatnie otworzył drzwi. Ona stała w otwartym oknie, miała zamknięte oczy. Nie usłyszała jak wszedł. Zaczęła nucić piosenkę, a po chwili rozległ się łagodny śpiew: Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania